Why Me?
by hanyou
Summary: Kiyone's thoughts of her bad luck, and where it's taken her. K/M


  
Why Me?  
By: youkai  
  
  
A/N: Ah, another Mihokiyo fic. As you can probably tell, this is one relationship I'll NEVER get sick of! Anyways, this is from Kiyone's POV...she's once again thinking about her incredibly bad luck...and where it's brought her...oh, what the hell. Just read it.  
  
  
  
  
I yawned and stretched, dropping my pencil and giving my aching hand a rest. I'd been doing taxes for the past five hours, and things were NOT going well. Heck, at this rate, Mihoshi and I would have to work 40 hour weeks just to pay off our apartment...  
  
A crash from the kitchen, followed by a high-pitched "Oops!"  
  
God damn it.  
  
"NOW what did you do?" I yelled, leaping to my feet. The best thing to do was remove Mihoshi from whatever mess she made; otherwise, she got really upset and caused even MORE damage. I ran into the kitchen to face my tearful partner, yammering apologizes and something about our dinner plates.  
  
Please...no...I thought frantically to myself. Taking a deep breath, I lowered my gaze to the floor to see three of our dinner plates smashed to bits. At first, I said nothing, and merely clenched my fist. Then, I glared at my partner, shooting her a deadly look. Mihoshi braced herself for the coming attack.  
  
But instead, I just sighed and crumpled in defeat. Yelling at Mihoshi wouldn't get me anywhere - she'd still make mistakes, and the plates were broken; nothing could be done about it. Plus, I was WAY too tired to fight with her and I didn't want to be on a guilt-trip for the next couple of days while Mihoshi quietly avoided me.   
  
Silence. Neither of us said anything; we just stared dejectedly at the broken plates.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered quietly. "I'll clean it up."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to bed." I said, walking out of the kitchen. Upon reaching the den, I stuffed the tax forms unceremoniously into a drawer. Saving them, once again, for another day.  
  
"Kiyone, I love you," Mihoshi offered from the kitchen.  
  
I stopped, and slowly I smiled. But, I couldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she'd won me over...again. So instead, I just grunted in response and went to change into my pajamas.  
  
  
Lying in bed, I thought about the day's event. It had actually been a relatively good one; Mihoshi and I managed to keep a job for a couple hours without any mishaps. But all good things come to an end (especially with my luck) and we were fired. Again.  
  
God, sometimes I feel like throttling Mihoshi, and today was just one of these days. She's such an accident-prone; no matter where she goes she ALWAYS like a bull in a china shop. I mean, even if you think there's absolutely nothing she could break, she proves you wrong.  
  
Oh, it just occurred to me - I never even asked her HOW she broke the plates.  
  
......  
  
On second thought, nevermind. I don't think I want to know.  
  
I sighed, and tried to get comfortable. But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't. So, I just lay there in the dark, thoughts swirling through my head.  
  
Mihoshi's the reason I've never gotten ANYWHERE in my life. It seems like we're demoted daily, almost. I know you think that isn't even possible, but trust me - when Mihoshi's around, NOTHING'S impossible.  
  
But, as much as I seemingly hate her, I just can't. I know it's weird, but the things I hate her for are also the ones I love her for. I mean, if I was in the right mood tonight, I would've been laughing at the fact that she broke the plates. She always gets this scared little expression on her face whenever she destroys something, because she KNOWS I'll go after her. So, it's either really funny and cute or really annoying and stupid when she makes her "oh-no-I'm-in-for-it" face.  
  
Mihoshi's really fun to be around, too. I love how she's so curious about EVERYTHING and sometimes I want to show her the entire world just so I can see the expression on her face. But, at times her curiousity can get annoying, like when I'm trying to work and she keeps asking me questions about every little thing.  
  
I sighed again. Mihoshi, why do you have to be YOU?!  
  
I suddenly felt shortchanged in spite of myself. Of ALL the people to fall in love with, and I get an air-headed blonde who thinks a quarterback is a refund. I heard the expression somewhere that you can't pick who you fall in love with, and boy are they right. I mean, I could've fallen in love with some really handsome guy - who knows about the all the chances I could've had?  
  
There was a loud thud, and I was jolted out of my thoughts. I sat up quickly, desperately trying to see through the thick darkness.  
  
"Relax. I just tripped," Mihoshi explained. "It's only me."  
  
Yeah. It's only YOU.  
  
I heard her slip into her sleeping back beside me, and I stiffened as she curled up to me.  
  
"What's wrong, Kiyo-chan? You've been so tense today," Mihoshi whispered, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Nothing. I've just been thinking, that's all..." I trailed off as Mihoshi wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled at her closeness.  
  
"Oh, by the way..." Mihoshi said sleepily. "I broke some glasses too."  
  
I said nothing, choosing instead to sigh. Then realization hit me.  
  
I would NEVER want Mihoshi to change, not for anything in the world. Because even with all of her mistakes and accidents, I still love her because that's what makes her Mihoshi.  
  
And even though some times I feel like I've been cheated out of something, I know that I haven't, for if anything, I lucked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
